


Law & Disorder: The Sexual Sadist

by LapisExilis



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Original Work
Genre: Choking, F/M, Fear of Death, Gunplay, Impersonation, Inappropriate Humor, Law Enforcement, Oral Sex, Psychological Trauma, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Rape, Sadism, Torture, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisExilis/pseuds/LapisExilis
Summary: A night that began with little more than a speeding ticket spiraled into a nightmare of horror and phantasmagoria, for a young woman.This is not necessarily "SVU" but would certainly make a good episode. WARNING: I intend this to get very dark. Don't read if you are triggered or traumatized by violence and rape.





	Law & Disorder: The Sexual Sadist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pictured the officer as being portrayed by Pablo Schreiber, however imagine him as you wish.

As the sky is streaked with red and orange of twilight- A woman, Page (Social Worker, 27) drives herself home. After a monotonous day of work. She rubs the clotted mascara from her eyes, then regrips the steering-wheel absent-mindedly. She is startled by the vehicle behind her. It's a normal black car, but it had flashed red and blue, whilst emitting an all to familiar siren. Cop. Had she been speeding? Maybe. 

She maneuvers the car to the side of the road, and the latter pulled in behind her. It was a narrow road but, on the desolate outskirts of downtown, nobody would need to drive past. It was very dim at this point and the wait for the officer felt like an eternity. But, of course, who likes getting a ticket? 

A loud tapp on her window. 

Page rolled her window down.

"Good Evening, Mame." It was too dark to make out his face, only that the was caucasian and has short hair. His voice was ordinary, it was not especially deep, but was clear and relatively pleasant.

Trying to sound cooperative and alert, "Evening, Officer, what can I do you for?" She was nervous and irritated at once. 

"Do you know how fast you were going?"

"I-ah, thought I was going the speed limit-" 

After a pause "will you please get out of the vehicle" 

Her heart raced, she did not protest, simply got out awkwardly. When she stood in front of the man she realized how exceptionally tall he was about 6'4 at least, otherwise - proportional, generic. Blue Police uniform.

Silence.

More Silence.

A nearby streetlight shown across his eyes, reveling... something.  
A sinking feeling came over her. A chill. Her skin was shrinking, crawling, sweating. Her heart was pounding so hard, she wondered if he could hear it- that would be embarrassing. 

"Will you please turn around, and put your hands on your vehicle." He sounded so calm and nonchalant he might have just ordered a combo.

"Wait! ... I mean, did I do something wrong? ... I just, I'm just a little confused right now is all. So..."

"I would really hate to have to take you down to the station." He said with a little inflection of concern. "The other detainees are so rough this time of night." 

"... No, my apologies! I'll do whatever you say." This didn't feel right, but Page figured her best bet was to be compliant. She wasn't servitile, but knew law enforcement wasn't something you should tempt. So, she turnt around and placed her hands on the warm metal. He didn't say anything immediately, but she could hear him moving, like he was pondering his next move. 

"There is something wrong with this, I need to get out of this situation." Page thought to herself. 

"May I see your License and Registration?" He finally speaks. 

"Sure Thing, Officer." Page began getting together the requested items from her glove box. "Well that seems right" page thought, ""That's what they say on Television."


End file.
